Fall For You
by whyyousoserious
Summary: This is BoyxBoy... don't like it? please don't read. Lol. But I'd like you to read it. Ahehe. "I never really thought I'd fall for you." That was his last words before he left.
1. Prologue

"Hey..." He softly said as he came closer to me.

"T-Tokiya-kun.." I said. Seeing him in a view like this, starry night skies and the wind blowing. His beautiful face. I never thought I could look right into his eyes. His mesmerizing blue eyes.

"What are you doing here all alone?" He asked as he placed his arms infront of him on the wooden barrier where i put mine.

"Well, this is a porch so I think I could go get some fresh air." Now the air so heavy cause you're here. My heart's beating like crazy.

"Hmm, can't sleep?" I stared at him to take in his beautiful features. A faint smile printed in his face.

"Mm..." I agreed.

"You too?" I asked.

"Ah.. To tell the truth no. I really followed you outside." He said, he looks humiliated.

"Well, anyway, that thing with the headmaster really is a hard time right?" He said.

"Ah yeah. But I'm thankful that we were allowed to have many members."

"I'm thankful too that we could be on the same team."

"Eh?" I asked with my head going side wards. Tokiya-kun? Saying those words? Just.. Eh?

"Uhmm.. I just..." He started.

"Hmm.. How should I put this...?" He thinks. His eyes looking around like the answer would be somewhere around there.

"I-I know that.. uhmmm.. you know.. I-Idols... should not have feelings towards other people... but," he stopped to look me in the eye.

"I-I... I like..."

"Tokiya-kun" I said.. He was shocked. He was just about halfway about what he's saying but, i don't want to hear those words again.. not the words like.. i really like working with you so lets do our best...

I've been wanting to hear more than that. I.. I want him to know mine first...

"A-anoooo... I-I-I... I like you... Tokiya-kun." I think my face is all red.

"I've been like that since we worked together." I continued.

"I like you." I've gathered every little ounce of confidence to say those words... We sporadically talk and I am confessing?

"Hey," He said as he patted my head. I didn't realize I was looking down until now. Where he touched me is so hot that I felt crying... Is this rejection?

"Don't look down. Look up." I did.. I almost cried but he called out.

"Don't look at me with teary eyes." He said still his hand on top of my head. I wiped my tears.

"There's no reason to cry." He said and smiled that beautiful smile.

"I love you." He said those words I've been wanting to hear. I can't believe it. He just said it, "So.. now, could you smile for me?"

"Mm!" I said and mirrored his smile back.

He removed his hand on top of my head.

"I never thought I'd fall for you." He said with happiness written all over his face.

"I never thought so too." and we both chuckled.

I never thought I'd fall for you, Tokiya-kun. But what's unexpected is that, you've fallen for me too.

(a/n:O(∩_∩)O hey there! Thanks for reading!

And one more thing, I'm sorry if there are some wrong grammars or spelling or wierd things, I made this thing early in the morning without sleep. It's kinda 1 o'clock and finished at 2.. so sorry if it is like this.. ╭(╯ε╰)╮

well, i'm sleepy while I'm making this (~O~)zZ , so just bear with my weird author's note.. hehe... ≧﹏≦

Cahpter one would be posted later I think... ehehe.)


	2. Our First Step

"Ahh... That debut concert really is tiring!" Ittoki said as he slumps down on the couch.

"Yeah," Sho said as he sits on the couch too, "But, finally, we graduated Saotome Academy." He continued.

"Ahh... We could finally relax a bit." Ren said as he sat down on the couch infront of the table as he sip his drink.

"Ren, what is that? Coffee?" Ittoki said.

"Ahh, yeah. Why did you ask?" He asked.

"You won't ve able to sleep tonight if you drink that." Ittoki said as he points at the mug that has a design of a little lamb.

"Duh,I am not that stupid as Natsuki. I know the word decaf ya' know. Natsuki is acting all energetic like that 'coz he he just drank a coffee so he is soo noisy." He said. But Natsuki is always that noisy.

And mentioning Natsuki, Ittoki looked at Natsuki...

He is currently dancing to himself.

And Natsuki focused on Sho.

'Uh oh.. Storm coming.' Ittoki thought

"Shooooo-chaaaan." Natsuki said as he hug Sho. Ittoki laughed.

And Ittoki was right.

"Talking about Natsuki being soo noisy." He laughed again.

"Otoya! Don't just laugh at what is happening! He-" Sho shouted but the bigger guy squeezed him tighter, "He-help me... Ittoki..." He said as he runs out of breath, "Ren help." And his soul got away... (lol)

"Sorry, I am not that kind enough to help a guy from another guy who has murderous skills without his knowing. I wuold rather help Natsuki than you." Ren said and gave a wink.

"Meanie." Ittoki said.

"Sho-chaaan... You are sooooo- Eh?" Natsuki said and got confused when Sho is not moving.

"Sho-chan." He said. He was just about to cry.

"Sho-chaaaan. What... (sniff) happened to you?!" He said as he shakes Sho wildly.

Punch. And then Sho stood up.

A punch is what Sho gave him at the exact time he opened his eyes again.

"Shoooooo-chaaaaaan..." Natsuki said with puppy eyes.

"That won't work on me you idiot!" Sho shouted and gave him another punch.

"You used to be sooooooo cute Sho-chan. But now,... YOU ARE SO NOT CUTE!" Natsuki yelled. He stood up too, but eventually, he fell to the ground and clinged to Sho's legs for support.

"Don't cling into me you,... Bastard!" He shouted.

"G-get off me, you... Argh!" He shouted, "I'm going to our room now. See you guys."

"okay." Ittoki said.

"Goodluck on getting that idiot off!" Ren said.

"Thanks... Jinguji." Syo said sarcastically.

He stepped with the leg Natsuki is holding but still, he is there holding on.

"Fine. Clean the floor for me."Sho said to Natsuki.

And he pulled Natsuki all through out the hallwaus to their dorms.

"They are so close." Ren said.

"Mm..." Ittoki replied.

"Masato and I aren't like that, anymore." Ren said as he gave out a troubled sigh.

"Anymore?" Ittoki asked.

"Yeah. You know, we are growing up. And that means there are more responsibilities." He explained.

"Responsibilities?" The other asked.

"Yeah, about the company we were going to inherit. And our companies are rivals ya' know." He sounded pissed.

"Oh..." he nods, "but, i am pretty sure you two will be like that again. Maybe you two just needs to talk and open to each other more. Just give each other time. Tokiya and I arwn't like that too but I alwaYs try to make him talk to me. Even if it ends up annoying him." Ittoki suggested with a bright smile.

Ren felt relieved. The way Ittoki smiled and said that everything will be fine made him think like it really would. He smiled and said, "Thanks, Ittoki."

He knew Ittoki always had that kind of talent. A bright smile and everything will be fine that makes you feel like it would. That is Ittoki's talent. Even Natsuki has it. But it was just some times... Natsuki is always annoying...

Then the door opened...

Two blue haired guys came in.

"Oh, Masato, Tokiya." Ittoki greeted.

"Where is the idiot and the chibi?" Masato asked.

"Etooo... Idiot? Chibi?" Ittoki thought, "Ah! They went to their room already."

"Then, I will be heading too." Ren said as he slings his coat on his shoulders, "Bye, Ittoki."

"Ah! Hai. Mata ashita." Ittoki said with a smile.

"Thankyou for letting us use your room, Ichi." He said as he tapped Tokiya's shoulder.

"Why do you guys use our room for meetings?" Tokiya asked.

"Uhmm... Because it is the most organized? Ble." Ren teased.

"Whatever. Go away, you idiot." Tokiya said.

"Okay!" Ren shouted as he placed his arm on Masato's shoulder. Masato twitched.

"Then we will be headi- Ouch!" Ren shouted.

Masato punched him and walked away from him.

"Don't touch me..." Masato gave him a stare, "Jingugi." Masato said coldly.

"Masa... You don't have to be cold, just like that." He sang. (a/n: u don't have to be rich, to be my girl.)

Masato walked towards him to punch him again.

"What? That hurts Masa." He said, holding his tummy where Masato punched him. Masato walked away again

"Stupid." Masato said. Still walking away.

Ren realized Masato will not wait for him this time. So then he followed.

Ren only walked two steps and Tokiya spoke, "That's what you get for being such a big bastard." Tokiya teased with a grin printed on his face.

"Shut up or else I will kill you." Ren reolied back with a murderous stare. And then he ran following Masato.

"Masa... wait for me!" Ren shout at the hallway.

"Shut up." Masato replied.

"Masa..."

"Shut up."

Shut up is the only thing Masato will reply to him. Well, Ren still talks like a big coward.

Tokiya nd Ittoki in their room was laughing at the two.

Then they stopped laughing...

"Jealous of Sho and Natsuki you say?" Tokiya said.

"Not like Sho and Natsuki anymore huh?" Ittoki said.

(a/n: They said it at the same time.)

"Well, I think you were JUST like them." They both said.

When they realized they were saying the same thought...

they looked at each other and asked...

"Ren told you that?" Tokiya asked.

"Masato told you that?" Ittoki asked.

(a/n: at the same time.)

And they laughed.

"They are so stupid." They both said and laughed again.

And then Ittoki spoke, "I'll just go out and get some air."

When he was just about to be at the other side of the door, Tokiya held his shoulders and he looked at the blue haired.

"I haven't said this to anyone yet. It was my plan to say it tonight but you are the only left... so..." Tokiya smiled,

"You did great today." Tokiya said.

Ittoki was shocked. And above all that, tokiya was smiling at him.

Tokiya was smiling at him.

The cool, cold, and considered perfectionist guy was smiling at him and said that he did great.

He couldn't help but blush and smile.

"Haha!" He laughed, "Ne, Tokiya. What did you ate for you to say those words?" Ittoki teased but even before Tokiya can answer, he spoke again, "You did well too Tokiya." Tokiya smiled again, "Everyone did well." Ittoki added with a bright smile.

Tokiya let go of his shoulder.

"Then I'm going now." He said and Tokiya nodded and he walked away.

Err... is "Ran away" a better word?

"Eh?!" Tokiya said. O.O He is confused. Why did Ittoki just ran away like that? He didn't even had the chance to say bye.

Ittoki just ran away fast with his face all red.

He stopped when he was just far away from their room,

"Ha." He sighed dropping on his knees and his hands on the floor...

(○|￣|_ a/n: somewhat like this.)

"What the hell?" Ittoki said. And then a thought came into his mind...

What if someone saw you like that?

He stood up. Looked around and saw no one. He gave out a relieved sigh.

(A/n: this is something that I just want to make.. hehe...

"Hey you guys, don't belive I did all that!" Ittoki said as he points at you.

"I'm a man!" HE shouted.

"A true man!" HE said as he makes the superman pose.

LOOOOL. Please bear with my craziness. HEHE.)

"Heh, whatever." He said to himself. As he heads towards outside.

He opened the door and saw a pink haired girl.

"N-Nanami?" He called out.

The fireflies are dancing everywhere. Under the dark night, with the cold breeze.

"AHH!" Nanami shouted.

"Na-nanami!" He calmed her as he come closer.

"I-It's me! Ittoki!" HE shouted.

"I-ittoki-kun?" She looked at him.

"Hooo!" Ittoki sighed.

She sighed too and said, "You scared me, Ittoki-kun."

"I am always scaring you. Like when you got lost on your way to the dorm. You also screamed like that you know." He said as he pouted, "When I was just here to care about you."

They stared at each other.

"Eh! I didn't mean anything about that... Hehe." He said as he faked a laugh.

(a/n: this scene is somehow like the utapri season 2 ep 1. HIHI.)

"Well, Change topic. Why are you here?" Ittoki asked.

"Well, I just saw the fireflies. And i remembered someone." She explained.

"Someone?" Ittoki asked.

"Hai. I met him when we went at the beach." She explained.

Him... So it means it is a boy. And she is remembering him right now... Is he that special to remember him at this times?

"At the bea-"

And then Sho ran out the door with his eyes closed so he didn''t notice Haruka and Ittoki.

"Sho-kun?" Nanami asked.

"Sho?" Ittoki called.

But Sho didn't mind anything. He just walked past them and when he passed them already, he opened his eyes and ran through the forest.

(a/n: like the forest where Nanami got lost on utapri 2 ep 1 )

"Sho-kun?" She said in confusment.

"What happened?" Ittoki said.

"Maybe we should go and try to ask Shinomiya-san." Nanami suggested.

"That won't do." Ren said as he went out the door with a concerned, pissed but composed look.

"Jinguji-san." Nanami said.

"Everything will be fine with them little lamb. Don't worry. Just let them be and even before sun rise, they will be fine."

"So that means they just fought." Ittoki concluded.

"Eh?!" Ren said, "How'd you know?" Ren said and pointing a finger at Ittoki with a panicked face.

"You just said everything will be fine with THEM, Just let THEM be, THEY will be fine." Ittoki explained.

It was like a right-infront-of-your-face information.

"That is where I got the hints, you dim-wit." He said to Ren, sounding intelligent.

"Oh... Okay. but, don't worry about them." Ren said.

"Yeah, Nanami, should we go inside already? It is getting cold here outside." Ittoki said.

She nodded.

And the three of them got inside.

"Ren, be a gentle man. Take Nanami to her room." Ittoki said.

"Yeah.. Don't worry, I am a true gentleman." He said and winked at Nanami.

"Creeeeepy... I just said be a gentle man Ren. Don't do naughty things." Ittoki said with a face that says you-are-a-perv.

"I won't!" Ren laughed, "You ARE the naughty one Ittoki. With that thoughts,... you are." Ren teased back as he laughed again.

"Whatever. Nanami, if ever something happens, just shout loud. Okay?" Ittoki said to piss Ren.

"H-Hai?" She just said. She was also unsure of what to say. She was so confused about their conversation.

"Ren, Peeeeaaaaace. :P" Ittoki teased again. Then he walked away with a smile. He was happy pissing Ren.

"Go and die on your way back. Please." Ren said back.

Ittoki just laughed to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ =°_°= kisame and itachi V*/ \*V ~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tokiya." Ittoki said as soon as he came in to their room.

Tokiya was reading a book on his bed before he spoke, but when Tokiya heard him he looked at him.

"Why?" Tokiya asked.

"Well, do you already know about Sho and Natsuki?" Ittoki asked.

"Mm... Masato said it to me." He said.

'So Masato said it to Tokiya and Ren explained it to us.' Ittoki thought.

"Ahh... Well, I hope they get well soon." Ittoki said and jumped onto his bed.

"They are not sick so don't hope they "Get well soon" , you know?" Tokiya joked as he return his focus to the book he is reading.

Ittoki laughed, "Ne, Tokiya, you were always cold even when you were saying a joke. But you know, you are still funny even if the joke is not funny at all." Ittoki laughed and Tokiya smiled.

"Is that part of your talent or is it a gift?" Ittoki joked.

"I am just simply talented and gifted, Ittoki. Nothing more." Tokiya said.

Ittoki laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ㄟ(≧◇≦)ㄏ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Little Lamb," Ren said seriously to Nanami. This is the first time they spoke to each owwwther since Ittoki left them.

"Hai?" Nanami asked.

"You know "The Natsuki without glasses" right?" Ren asked.

She nodded.

"You've encountered him once already and he tried to kiss you, right?" Ren asked.

"Mmh. Why? Is "The Natsuki without glasses" the reason thry were in a fight?" Nanami asked as she looks at Ren.

"Uhmmm.. somehow." Ren said, "But, the truth is Satsuki really is the problem."

'So Satsuki is "The Natsuki without glasses" huh...'. Nanami thought

"Aanoooo... Jinguji-san, what I said and what you have just said is the same right?" Nanami asked.

"No, there is a difference in "the reason why" they are fighting and "the problem" why.

"Eh? I don't understand. Sorry?" Nanami said.

"Okay, I will tell you the whole thing when we reached your room. Okay?" Ren said.

"Okay." Haruka agreed.

And then they reached Nanami"s room and she said to Ren to sit while she makes tea.

"Jinguji-san, what really happened?" She asks as she places the tea cups and the tea pot on the table and settles on her seat.

"Ichi and I were just talking, and we were walking around somewhere near Sho and Natsuki's room. We heard someone shouting inside...

(What happened back then)

"Ahh! Satsuki! That hurts!" Someone shouted.

Tokiya and Ren looked at each other.

"Who is that?" Ren asked.

"Sounds like Sho." Tokiya said as they head infront of the room.

"The door's slightly opened. What is happening?" Ren said as they peeked at the slight opening to make them know what's the reason of Sho's shouting.

"S-Satsuki... You... You're hurting me." Sho said as Satsuki squeezes Sho's wrist in his strong hands.

"What? Is that Satsuki?" Ren said.

"Yeah, probably. He has no glasses." Tokiya said.

"Why is he hurting Sho?" Ren asked.

"Like I know. Just shut up." Tokiya said.

"What is with you?" Satsuki said as he observe Sho.

"I don't understand you." Sho replied back.

"I hate it." Satsuki said. Sounding pissed.

"Is he talking to himself?" Ren asked.

"Shhh!" Tokiya said and Ren shut his mouth.

"Satsuki." Sho said and Satsuki let go of him. Satsuki looked out the window.

Sho dropped on the floor harshly.

Sho looked at his wrists w/c is bruised by the tight grip of Satsuki.

Sho held his wrist. He was hurt. It was all written on his face.

His hat was near the door already. That means he was hit and the hat flew away.

If you look closely Sho's hair pins in messed up. His hair IS messed up.

Sho tried to stand and Satsuki looked at him again.

He pushed Sho at the wall hard when Sho successfully stood up.

"Ah!" Sho shouted. He gasped. He tried to breathe normally but he was being beaten up.

"Where do you think you are going?" Satsuki said as he comes closer to Sho.

Sho wasn't a cry baby to be running away from Satsuki. But he is facing him even if he is scared... He won't run away. He isn't even trembling.

"I was going to get your glasses." Sho said directly.

"So you were gonna change me back to Natsuki huh?" Satsuki held his right arm and oushed his left side to the wall violently.

"That sweet, caring, warm, idiot that won't hurt you... huh?" He pulled Sho and pushed him harder to the wall.

Sho grunted. He is vulnerable. He can't fight his bestfriend.

"That won't be that easy." Satsuki said and he grinned.

He pulled and pushed Sho to the wall again and this time he let go of Sho, causing him to fall down to the floor.

"We should help him." Tokiya said.

"Then what would we do?" Ren asked.

"I would walk in and you get for the glasses and we will try to find a way to put it on." Tokiya said. He is unsure of the plan, he is even unsure if it is a plan though, but he can't just stare at his friend being beaten up by his friend's alter ego.

"That doesn't sound like a plan Ichi. But for Sho -"

"Satsuki, put the glasses on." Sho pleaded with a tough voice. That made Tokiya and Ren stop talking.

"What? Are you begging me?" Satsuki said and sat down infront of Sho.

Satsuki laughed. "You're like... begging me for your life." And he laughed again.

Sho sighed. "Please, Satsuki." Sho still begged like Satsuki would listen.

Satsuki held his right wrist up to the wall and said, "I won't listen to you no matter how you beg Sho. That's how it is."

Sho looked at Natsuki's glasses. It was just some steps away.

"What did he see?" Satsuki asked.

Sho was unsure if Satsuki was asking himself or Satsuki was teasing and pissing him off.

"You are just a big mess, you know?" Satsuki said.

Sho is angry now. His bestfriend would never say those kind of things.

Sho kicked Satsuki who is directly infront of him and Satsuki hit the cabinets.

Sho stood up fast and grabbed the glasses and put it on Satsuki's head.

"You bastar-" Satsuki was just about to get on him but he kicked him again away and shouted, "Don't dare to say those things anymore!"

He knew his bestfriend was now Natsuki but he still shouted it.

Ren and Tokiya was stunned in what happened.

When they realize it is finally over they walked away from the room.

"What happened just right there?"Ren asked.

"I haven't processed the thing in mind too. Don't ask me." Tokiya said.

"Go tell Ittoki what happened outside. I will head back to my room. Thanks." Tokiya said and walked away.

"He didn't even gave me the cahnce to say no. What a bright guy. I wanna kill him right now." Ren said to himself.

Sho ran out the room with his eyes closed.

Natsuki still puzzled inside the room where Sho left him.

Ren went outside just like what Tokiya asked him to do.

He knows why Tokiya asked him to,because if Tokiya is the one telling the story to Ittoki, Tokiya wil be pissed by Ittoki and Ittoki will still annoy him even more.

Ren just sighed.

...

"And that is how it went." Ren finished and he sipped his tea.

"We were lucky that we were not found out by Satsuki or elese we are probably dead right now." Ren exaggerated.

"The entrance in Natsuki and Sho's room was long so we were luckily unnoticed. Unlike this room, it was wide open." Ren said.

"Satsuki-san hurts Sho-kun?" Nanami said.

"Yeah. Even though the reason is still not clear. But I think Ichi has an idea about it." Ren said and he finished a cup of tea.

"And about the difference, you underdtand now right?" Ren asked about Nanami's quetion just before they come in to the room.

"Etooo... Satsuki-san is not the reason they are fighting because tbey are not fighting over Satsuki-san, but the problem is Satsuki because he hurt Sho-kun. Right?" Nanami said.

"Exactly." Ren said as he places his cup on the table.

"May I get some more, Haruka?" Ren asked and Haruka said yes and poured some morw.

"Thank you." Ren said and sipped his tea again.

a/n: Okaaaay... here is my weird and looooong authors note again.. hehe.

Well, sorry if there are wrong grammars, spellings and some weird things.

sorry if my jokes are corny too like the thing with ittoki and the superman pose. please just get along with my craziness. thankyou for understanding.

sorry if i am such a bipolar. and sorry if what i am saying is all contradicting.

≧﹏≦ ヽ(^。^)ノ O(∩_∩)O

well, thank yooou! You are sooooo nice to read this! :D

please wait and read the next update... thankyou!)


	3. I Can't Find The Words To Tell You

**Sho's POV:**

I opened my eyes...

Ah... why is there too much sunlight?

Yeah, I almost forgot...

I ran out to this forest where the trees is all cherry blossoms...

Because Natsuki...

No, it is not...

It is Satsuki.

I held my wrists. They are still bruises from his grip. I tried to poke it but it still hurts.

I closed my eyes again.

I don't understand Satsuki. But I wanted to. Because he is still a part of Natsuki... my bestfriend. Even if he is annoying, idiot, knows nothing but cute things, a fan of piyo-chan, a dim-wit, a good-for-nothing (he is just exaggerating). But he sometimes says that everything will be fine... that even if something happens he will be there to support and help.

Like when we were children... I got wounded because I tripped, but he held out his hand and helped me to stand up again. He even pats my head. Mess with my hair even if I scold him. Smile at me even if I am so angry at him... And he smiles for me when I am down...

But, there is Satsuki. I... I want to understand him. I want to know why is he there, as another Natsuki. I don't understand. And he is the complete opposite of Natsuki.

He is sometimes just cool around, but this time around, he was so violent. I just don't know why.

He asks random and stupid questions that I don't even understand.

I just sighed it off. I need to find a way back to the dorms. I got lost in the dark here yesterday, but maybe I could go back there because of the sun. I should get back as soon as possible.

And when I was able to sit, someone's familiar voice spoke, a voice that seems so familiar...

"Sho-chan, are you awake now?" He asked with a big warm smile on his face.

I was shocked. Is he there at the moment I woke up? My head was resting on his lap all morning? Did he searched for me earlier? Why are we under a tree? I remember myself tripping at the center of the trees.

I looked around. I saw the place where I tripped. He placed us here under the tree?

He was wearing a shirt. But I remember him wearing sweatshirt from last night. Is he feeling cold?

I looked at what I am wearing. I was wearing his sweatshirt.

"N-Natsuki." I whispered.

"I searched for you last night." He said. Last night? Then he really must be cold right now.

"You were hard to find. I was thinking you would just go in a straight path but you went right and left and went here and there. So it was late when I saw you." He really searched for me?

"I saw you already sleeping. Your face down on the grass. You look like you were dead." He said. I know, I tripped and fell head first on the ground and I never tried to stand up. I just slammed my fist and cried.

I just fell unconscious after. I don't know if I just slept in away that I didn't notice.

"You were still crying." I gasped.

He... He saw me crying while sleeping? And that is weird. Crying while sleeping.

"You were only wearing your shirt so I gave you my sweatshirt. I knew you were cold. Your ears are freezing cold when I touched it."

How did he put the sweatshirt on me? Well, whatever. He was kind enough to do that?

"Your face was covered with mud, so I wiped it clean with my handkerchief." He said and raised his handkerchief.

That is his favorite one. He used it to wipe the mud on my face?

"Not only your face but your arms too. You looked like you were buried alive and crawled back here." He joked.

"I placed you on top of my lap 'coz I haven't brought a pillow. Well, I never thought I'd see you unconscious on the ground." He said. He thought I would just keep on running or stop by at some corner and stay there.

"I never thought you would be crying when I saw you." He said with a sad face.

"It kinda made me sad." He said. The sunlight passing through the leaves under this sakura is lighting his face. He would look like an angel if I never really knew his personality... his idiotic personality.. O_o

"N-Natsuki..." I said with teary eyes... (well, that is a joke, I have teary eyes so I could show him that I am moved by his actions)

"Sho? You crying?" Natsuki said as he comes closer to comfort me...

but...

I punched him... hehe.

"Why would I cry over little things?" I said.

Oh damn wait. What is his reason for following me? What does he know why I ran away? Why am I crying? What is his knowledge of all that?

Waiiiiiit... Think. Think. Think. Think.

I can't think with Natsuki blabbering about me punching him.

"You are so cute when you are not saying anything but now... you even punched me! (￣ε(#￣) " I punched him again.

This time he won't speak anymore.

(chachang! A bulb light appeared in his head.)

We were talking about...

Err.

(He is embarrassed, angry, pissed, well, his heart will burst with anger.)

He was making me wear those Idiotic things like a maid's dress and a long curly blonde wig.

I hate it.

I loathe him.

Err...

He is right now thinking...

I cried because he was making me wear those stupid clothes, that I ran away 'coz I am so embarrassed about wearing that...

He is thinking...

the wrong thing..

"Shut up! You bakatsuki!" I shouted.

"Eh?! I didn't say a word." He said.

Oh. Yeah. He didn't.

"I know that." I pouted.

"And... Bakatsuki? What is that?"

"Idiot." (Bakatsuki is something I made up. I replaced N with B in Natsuki's name and put ka so I get Bakatsuki.)

My stomach growled.

"Oh! Are you hungry?" Natsuki asks.

I can't deny it. I didn't eat dinner last night. So is he.

I just nodded.

"Then I will get some." He said as he stood up.

"Can't I come too? We should eat with-"

"We will eat here. I will just go and get some. 'Kay? Stay there and wait for me to come back in thirty minutes." He said.

I just nodded. I am really hungry.

But I suddenly realized, he was gonna get some food...

food...

FOOD!

"N-Natsuki! Just get some food! Don't make some food!" I said as I called out. But he was running fast so I think he didn't hear.

I wish he won't make some food. His cooking is.. err.. I think it is not even cooking.

Argh.

(A bulb popped again)

"He said he will just GET some. I will trust him." I said. I don't even understand what I am saying but whatever. I just sat and relaxed.

(30 minutes passed.)

"Curse you, Natsuki." I was curled into a ball because my stomach is really loud. I am reaaaaaally hungry. And that Bakatsuki is still nowhere in sight.

(Some hours passed.)

"Damn it. He must have made some food. It's been more than thirty minutes already." I would die here. Eating his made food. Err.

(lunch hours passed.)

"I am lucky to have my watch here. So I would know..."

"How many hours I will torture Natsuki for making me wait!" I was soo hungry. I am not me when I am hungry. I become more violent.

(Some more hours.)

I was rolling on the floor, climbing the tree and fell, climb again, fell again. I am killing myself.

I don't even know why I am waiting for him. I look like an idiot waiting here.

(Sunset is near.)

Ugghhh.. (stomach growls.) if my stomach speaks, it will scold me for having a chance to have ulcer.

(some minutes passes.)

(drool) I could eat the person that will pass by if this continues on. I will kill Natsuki after I ate. Maybe his cooking will taste good if you really are hungry.

Nooo... I will DIE.

(And the time finally came)

"Yo!" He called out while running. He has this two picnic baskets with him.

The sun is already setting behind him. He was running towards me with the background, and the wind blowing through his hair, the delicious smell of the food he is holding...

"I would eat him after I ate real food." I said to myself and laughed an evil laugh.

Natsuki heard me and said, "Cruel, Sh-" And then he tripped.

The food dangling in the air...

Nooo!

LOL.. reeeeewind. That won't happen. I will kill him if that happened. He is lucky it didn't happen.. My imagination is working. Er.

Natsuki sat beside me and gave me one basket.

"This is a huge basket." I said as I open it.

"Ahhh! Heaven! Food!" I shouted as I smelled the onigiri, the beef misono, the teriyaki, the tempura, the maki...

ehem, can that things be smelled? Am I exaggerating? I know.

And then we pulled everything out. The food infront of me can cover a whole table. This is heaven! (drools)

"Sorry it is late. They were still at the teaching stage when I came." Natsuki explained.

"So you were taught?" I asked. I am thankful he is helped by others. Please make this a good meal, Kamisama.

"Hai. By Nanami-chan and Tokiya." Natsuki said.

"Tokiya cooks?" I asked. It was a bit surprising but I think he can.

"Yep." It is not surprising though. He looks like an independent guy.

"'Kay, let's eat!" I shouted.

"Thankyou for the food!" We shouted and we ate until our hearts' content.

And the I took everything in. But,...

Before the last bite, I realized it was delicious.

Natsuki made a delicious meal?

Kamisa, you made a miracle!

"Natsuki, how were you taught?" I asked. Out of curiosity, I am now asking stupid questions.

"By watching." He said.

"Watching?" So he just watched?

"Yep, they made the food and I just watched." He said with a smile.

It made me laugh out loud.

I thought he finally made an EDIBLE food but all he did with all this is to watch.

"Ma-Maybe they know, that you suck," I can't speak normally, I giggle and chuckle and laugh, "That you could blow up the kitchen when you step in there." And I laughed outrageously.

I am such an idiot. Thinking that Natsuki can cook real food... And on top of that, I thought he could make a delicious food already. I laughed to myself again.

"Ahh..." I sighed when I finally controlled myself from laughing, "I'm such an idiot."

I looked at Natsuki. He was wearing a face I can't read. A poker face?

Mumumumum... Oh.. oh woah oh oh. oh woaaahohohoh oh. Can't read my, can't read my, no you can't read my poker face. (Whatever. the song is poker face of lady gaga)

Wait, what the hell is the song playing inside my head?

Errgh. Whatever.

"What?" I asked. He still have no expression.

"Well, I his this from you," He said and he reaches in his own basket and brings out something.

"But this is Shrimp with vegetables with oyster sauce." Natsuki said with a smile as he hands it to me.

"Looks appetizing." I said. It smells good, though.

"I cooked it." Natsuki said.

"Ahh.. you cooked it. Wha-" I choked. He cooked it? I should get outta here.

"I tasted it already. It was good. Don't worry." He says as he pushes it to me.

"No thanks." I said.

"Eh?! I will take a bite first."He broke his chopsticks into two And then he took one shrimp and ate it.

"I can't believe I did this." He said, chopsticks still in his mouth.

I am not a fan of vegetables and oyster sauce but when I used my sense of sight and smell, it is a good one, but I can't trust my sense of taste! Some taste buds is already damaged because of Natsuki's cooking.(He exaggerated again.)

"Sho-chaaan... Take a bite." Natsuki said with a pout.

"No." I said as I silently go away from him.

"Aww c'mon. Here,"He said as he comes closer to me and his chopsticks coming closer to my mouth with a shrimp with it.

"Ah No. I-" I didn't even had the chance to finish my sentence and he already put the shrimp inside my mouth.

I don't have a choice, and I think it is also my instincts that I should chew.

I am... Waiting... For that... foul... weird... taste... That I... always Taste... when I ate... Natsuki's dish...

BUT,

"It is edible." I blurted out. What? What did I just said? Natuki's cooking is edible?

"Reaaaaaaaally?" Natsuki said with stars in his eyes. (a/n: LOOOL. I like that reaction so sorry if I use it. lol)

"Lemme eat it." I demanded and Natsuki gave it all to me.

I broke my own chopsticks and started eating.

I didn't realize it... that... I already finished eating it. And I know...

It was delicious.

"Soooooo?" Natsuki asks like a little girl asking her mom if she is cute in her little dress.

"It's edible." I said. I don't k ow how to say it is delicious. I know, if you simply say 'It is delicious', everything is solved, but I just don't know.

"Eeeehhh?! Only that? Isn't it delicious?" Natsuki asks with a pout.

I think I am blushing. I am blushing because of embarrassment, I don't want to say it to him buuuuuut . . .

"It is." The only words I could say is 'it is'. He was shocked. I think I shouted it with my head down.

"But I can't find the words to tell you!" I said.

He chuckled. I looked up. He was smiling. Not a big, idiotic smile he always do, but a soft, warm smile.

"Thankyou... Sho." He said. He was acting like a matured Natsuki, not the stupid one.

His voice is different too. It was deep, calm, and a serious tone. It was different from Satsuki's, too.

He didn't even add "chan" after my name.

"Ah, it's nothing." I said and replied a smile.

He came closer and he hugged me.

He was bigger than me. He was like a brother. We even have the same hair color. And the same birthday.

"Thankyou, Sho." He squeezed tighter, "And sorry."

I don't know why he is saying sorry. But, he is like a brother to me, and he didn't do anything wrong. Why is he saying sorry?

He let go of the hug even if I am still not hugging back.

He looked up so am I. Then I saw beauty.

"Sakura bloomed late this time." Natsuki said as we gaze at the pink things surrounding us.

"Maybe because of the cold weather." I said as I intake the beauty.

"Sho-chan." He said, still the calm tone but now with chan.

"Thankyou." He said as he takes some steps towards me.

I looked up to gaze at his green eyes.

I don't know why he is saying thankyou. But I chose to be silent.

"Thankyou for everything." He said as he brought his hand up to my hair.

He gets something and he pulled it out.

It was from the cherry blossoms.

He smiled, so I smiled too.

He really looked like an angel now. The sakura blooming all around us. His smile so warm. His deep, calm, and gentle voice.

"Let's head back?" He said as he puts his focus on the sakura.

"Mmh. Maybe, just a little longer." I said. I wanted to stay some more because of the sakura.

"Okay." He said as he placed his big, gentle hands on my head and mess with my hair with a warm smile.

"Well, don't mess with my hair." I said.

He laughed. He sounds like the idiot Natsuki now.

"You are so not cute." Now that is the Bakatsuki.

I just smiled.

- 'V^_^V' ⇦ Tsunade... hehe

We were walking at the center of the cherry blossoms. Natsuki is leading the path. I wish we won't get lost because he is the one leading me.

I just sighed.

"Ittoki is waiting for us." Natsuki with the deep voice said.

Wait, is he having personality problems? He has three personalities already, one idiot, one violent, one normal... well, not that normal.

"Eh?!" I don't know, but why is Ittoki waiting?

"It is April 11 today, Sho-chan." Still with the deep voice.

April.. Eleven.. oh!

"It's his birthday! I don't have a gift! Do you have?" I said. It is his birthday today. I wish he was outside watching the cherry blossoms.

"No. We will make one later. Haruka taught me how to bake normally." He said.

Well, it is the deep voice Natsuki so I believed.

"Okay. It will be our gift to him?" I asked.

"Yep. Oh! There it is! The doorms!" The idiot Natsuki shouted.

HE is back now.

"Okaaay. I am happy we didn't got lost." I said as I go ahead before him with my hands in my pocket.

"I am the one leading you, how will you get lost?" A cold, cool, deep and striking voice whispered at my ear and he pushed me forward to the dorms.

I looked at Natsuki with wide was smiling that idiotic smile. and He was wearing his glasses! Am I imagining things?

"Sho! Natsuki! I am hapoy you two are back! Nanami is just preparing the table!" Ittoki said from the dorms. They are all outside watching.

Then Nanami came out and said that the cherry blossoms are amazing to watch when there is so many.

Ittoki agreed to her statement.

She saw me and she smiled at me. I smiled back. He hair and the cherry blossoms are the same color right? Or am I color blind? Whatever.

"Happy Birthday, Ittoki!" I shouted and jumped at him behind his back.

"Ah! Sho! You are being like Natsuki already?" He said and I let go of him.

I laughed.

"No, i am not the kind of guy who could kill a person without him knowing." I said I was almost killed by Natsuki everytime he hugs me!

"But, when I try to kill, it is intentional." I said evilishly.

Nanami giggled.

"Eh?!" Ittoki is confused.

"I will kill you on your birthday, Ittoki!" I shouted and jumoed to him again.

I strangled him jokingly and we all laughed.

"Sho, you are a bad comedian. You hurt your props." Ittoki complained when he is still pinned down by me. They laughed, so am I.

I was sitting on him. Hehe.

"And you are a good props. You can be a comedian too." I said and he laughed as I held out a hand to help him stand up.

"Okaaaay!" natsuki shouted. He is so hyper now. The idiotic person I knew is out now.

"Time to eaaaat again!" Natsuki shouted again. He just ate food that us enough for a day, or maybe even more for a day and he still wanna eat?

"What stomach do you have? A tiger?" I asked and everyone laughed.

Everyone went inside and ate. I only drink tea and eat some chocolates.

"Ittoki, our gift will be given maybe before the movies we will watch finishes." Natsuki said.

"Ah, hai! There is no need." Ittoki said.

"We want to give something to you because it is your birthday. You need a present." I said.

"Nanami?" I asked. I can't see her around.

"She went back to her doorms. She wasn't allowed to stay here for so long." Tokiya said.

"Okay then, Natsuki, come on." I said and we left and said goodbye, see you laters.

We will be baking a cake for Ittoki. It is called red velvet. We won't add too much sugar and too much icing because Natsuki is on a diet.(that is a joke)

Then we started with the ingredients and the preparations...

This turned out to be a good time...

We were playing with the ingredients...

I hope it doesn't affect the cake we made.

(a/n: just an extra part... not really a part of the story... but also a part of the story... whatever)

We were laughing around and throwing things to each other.

I even have baking powder on my face.

I have some on my nose and he wiped it with his sleeves.

He smiled, so am I.

We continued on having fun with the extra ingredients.

The kitchen is a mess right now. But all of us will be cleaning it. They promised they would help.

(Some more time and they were still having fun the)

Then the cake is finished.

"I wanna taste it already. So we would know if the cake is delicious or not." I said after I washed my hair and changed my clothes at our room.

"You can go now. I will finish it up." I suggested and he nodded and he left.

"It looks appetizing." I was talking to myself when he entered already.

"Ey! Should we bring this already?" I asked.

"No, I will taste it first." He suggested and he took a big bite.

"Unfair. You are the only one to taste and it is a big bite? Meanie." I pouted.

"I want to tast-" And there he did something...

something that prevented me from speaking...

because something is in my mouth...

And...

I remember...

We didn't put too much sugar...

but...

the cake was so sweet...

"I know what I did was gross. But," He says as he wipes off the tiny bits of cake from my mouth.

"You said you want to taste it too, so I gave you some." He said and smiled.

I was stunned.

I don't know what to do or say or to react.

I was simply surprised by his act...

his kiss.

I chewed the cake and take it in.

I don't know what happened...

But...

One thing is for sure...

We kissed.

**(a/n:**

**okay. sorry if this chapter is a mess... I think.**

**but thank you for reading. please read the other updates.**

**Just wanna share but I'm planning on finishing this thing on wattpad first and delete this on this site... Well, I'm just planning to.**

**Again, sorry if this chapter is a trash and has wrong things in it. but thanks for reading it. i think i am repeating what i am sayin. sorry for that.**

**but...**

**Thank you! [again... tell me if it's annoying])**


End file.
